Alice's vision Outtake
by ZoeJayneC
Summary: Outtake from Chapter 6 of 'Reunited and new loves'. Read that before this or it wont make sense. Alice's vision of Carlisle and Bella at the clearing.Includes anxious Edward!:3


**A/N: This is an outtake from my first story 'Reunited and New loves'. If you haven't read that then I suggest you do so before reading this, as it won't make a lot of sense otherwise. **

**This has some language in it, explains rating. Not too much though!**

**Again, all characters are Steph Meyers, I just like to be their puppet master for a while :3**

Alices vision

APOV

"Come on Alice, they can't have stayed out for this long. They could of had a run in with the wolves! Or some nomads! Alice, please just check again; make sure they're okay! Please!" Edward whined- again. Honestly he worries so much; I guess he truly is a 1900's boy.

"Well no shit, Alice," Edward deadpanned, grating on my nerves. Yet. Again.

"Edward will you just stop for two minutes? They haven't seen each other since Bella was ten years old. Give them some time alone, jeeze," I responded angrily; what can I say. He's really getting on my nerves.

"ALICE! You're not listening; they could be injured or in trouble. It's been over three days Alice," he said, worry seeping into his voice. I couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for him; he's only worried for his father and mate.

"She isn't my mate Alice,"

"Oh really? Because it sure as hell isn't like you to go around claiming non-mates in front of human boys because of jealousy. Why DID you do that then Edward? Enlighten me! Hmm?"

"He's a disgusting little creature," Edward mumbled quietly- so sofltly that even I had to strain to hear him; even with my vampire hearing!

"Oh come off it Edward! She's your mate, you're just not willing to accept it. I don't know why though; never bet against the psychic. I thought we went over this like thirty years ago?"

"Of course I can't accept it, not if she doesn't accept me as her ma-"

"So help me Edward if you finish that sentance I will compress your volvo into a lovely hunk of scrap metal." I warned menicingly; I may be short, but that puts no halt to my wrath. "Of course she will accept you! It's not as if she pushed you off of her when you attacked her mouth, is it?"

"Exactly, I'm not going to force her into anything!" he tried to defend, albeit weakly.

"Oh for the love of Carlisle, ROSE, get down here," I called, needing back up. And now. If Edward thought I was bad, wait 'til Rose joins in. Ooh maybe we can get Esme to help as well if Edward still demands to be his ever self loathing, emo self.

"I'm not Emo,"

_Yes. Yes you are._

"I CAN hear you, you know?"

_I'm aware_. I responded before blocking my thoughts from him; and I had just the song to do it.

_Kickin' in the front seat  
Sittin' in the back seat  
Gotta make my mind up  
Which seat can I take?_

"Oh my Carlisle, please, STOP Alice! I can feel my brain cells melting already" Edward moaned as though he were in pain. I can't see why; personally I just looooooved Rebecca Blacks music. Sense the sarcasm? I hope so. And because I need to suffer Edward out of my head, it means I have to suffer as well. Oh it better be worth it... Oh and it will.

"What's Alice stopping and why have I been called for?"

Rosalies voice broke me from my thoughts of suffering(though it was still there; the damn song was still playing).I swivelled to see my beautiful, bitchy sister. My beatifully bitchy sister. Hehe.

"Edward here believes that he forced Bella into kissing him,"I informed her, waiting for the arched eyebrow and scathing tone to surface. 3...2...1...

"Are you mentally fucking retarded Edward? Hell that girl was more than willing!"

I didn't have to wait long. Insert omniscient laugh here. Muahaha.

_It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend_

"IT ISNT EVEN FRIDAY ALICE!"

Rosalie turned her neat eyebrow towards me. "Rebecca black?" I nodded my response, grimacing slightly as I continued the tune. Rose nodded, appreciation in her eyes. "Good. If he's going to act like an idiot, he can listen to one singing,"

"Alice, can you please just check for me," Edward begged, not mentioning the music again-yet.

"Will it get you off of my back?" I sighed, already knowing that I would have to look into the future.

"Yes! You realise we could have had this over and done with by now if you'd just have looked already,"Edward said haughtily. Oh hell no. I cranked up the tune in my head, practically screaming the lyrics at him.

_YESTERDAY WAS THURSDAY, THURSDAY  
TODAY I-IS FRIDAY, FRIDAY (PARTYIN')  
WE-WE-WE SO EXCITED  
WE SO EXCITED  
WE GONNA HAVE A BALL TODAY  
TOMORROW IS SATURDAY  
AND SUNDAY COMES AFTER...WARDS  
I DON'T WANT THIS WEEKEND TO END_

"I want this song to end," Edward mumbled quietly. I took pity on him and stopped singing, giving me instant relief. I hate doing that.

"Don't do it then,"

"Want me to look into the future or not?"

"Please!"

I sighed and closed my eyes, focusing in on Bella and Carlisle. I could feel the pull in my mind; the pull of the vision sucking me under, sucking me into its clarity and detail.

_Vision_

_Bella and Carlisle sat in a small clearing, sized no bigger than a regular sitting room. The greens of the grass and trees enulfed them, surrounding them, enhancing their venemous beauty._

_They sat together on the ground, central to the had his arms wrapped around Bellas shoulders, holding her as she breathed his fatherly scent; as she familiarized herself with the scent. _

_The scene stayed the same in its picturesque moment perfectly, other than the vague difference in lighting as the sun rose and fell beyond the clouds and rain that ate away at the small town of Forks._

_No words were spoken between the two as they sat there enjoying their reunion. The scene changed suddenly to the pair laying side by side in the grass, still holding onto one-another. Soft murmers fell upon the once silent clearing as the pair exchanged words; though they could not be deciphered._

_The sun rose and fell at least eight more times before the pair stood and embrace. It looked as though Carlise were comforting Bella, as her shoulders shook slightly. She looked to be in pain, but as she turned the love shining in her eyes proved this theory wrong._

_Words with perfect clarity suddenly overpowered the murmers and whispers of previous conversation._

_"We should be heading back; no doubt the others are worrying," Carlisle murmered softly, as though he didn't wish to disturb his long lost daughter._

_"Yeah, we should. How long have we been here?" Bella responded, her voice shaky with emotion._

_"IfIi had to guess I'd say about a week. Oops."_

_"Oh it isn't like Alice wont have seen this, eh?" Bella winked to her father, ilghtening the mood immensly._

_"It wouldn't surprise me Sweetheart. It wouldn't surprise me," he leaned over and kissed Bellas forehead, before grasping her hand and leading her into a slow walk into the forest; leading her home._

I came out of the vision to find myself seated on Jaspers lap, surrounded by my family; though we lacked two members. I hadn't even noticed Emmett, Jasper or Esme enter the room. I smiled as everyone watched me carefully.

"What?"

"You were pretty zoned out there Ali, more than usual babe. You okay?" Jasper murmered softly in my ear. I leaned around and pecked his lips softly, needing no words to reassure him of my wellbeing. He knew. I turned to Edward and watched him.

"Did you see it?" i asked him

"I did. It was beautiful," he admitted, his head bowed in shame.

I leapt forward and tackled him. He may be an annoying, depressing emo most of the time

but he is still my favourite brother. _Tell Emmett that and DIE_. I earned a small chuckle.

"Edward, don't worry okay? They're both fine and they'll be home by the end of the week. Just try not to worry until then okay?" I smiled at him reassuringly.

"I'll do my best Ali," he whispered back. I squeezed him tight, realising the others had left us to our sibling-ly moment.

"I love you, Edward,"

"I love you too, Ali,"

"I still think youre an emo,"

"I still think youre wrong,"

"Oh, bet against the psychic,"

_Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend_

"I am Ali. I really am,"

**A/N: I've been wanting to do this outtake since I wrote the last chapter, but I never thought I'dactually do it :P I got writers block a teensy bit, so vuala!**

**Leave me a review if you liked this outtake; ooh also, tell me if there are any one-shots you think would be cool to do. Love a challenge when I have block!**  
**ZoeJayneC x**


End file.
